Cole Stewart
Major, major spoilers ahead! 'Cole James Stewart, h'e was the brother of Liam Stewart and an agent of the Children's League. He also had a 12-year secret. Biography He was a key agent in planning the attacks against Oasis and Thurmond. A great person who inspired many of the oppressed psi kids. He also helped Ruby see herself in a different way because of how he talked about her abilities. Never Fade Cole is first introduced as Prisoner 27, the person that Vida and Ruby are trying to rescue during the Op. During this Op, Rob, a corrupted agent in the Children's League, purposely plants a bomb below Vida and Ruby in order to kill them, but the plan backfires. They eventually rescue Cole and bring him back to the Children's League. Later in the story, he secretly assigns Ruby a mission. This is to break away from the children's league and try to find his younger brother Liam. In Liam's jacket, there is a flash drive which he accidentally took. The flash drive contains important intel that could help the league in its mission to shut down the camps. In The Afterlight Following the events of the last book, Cole forms an allegiance with Ruby to gather forces, supplies, and people to finally fight back against the rehabilitation camps and free the children inside. Cole wasn't willing to risk Liam's life, though, and Liam took this the wrong way – causing many of their fights. After a talk with Ruby, Cole finally decides to tell his brother that he was a Red all along. During the course of an Operation with his little brother, their location is comprised and they are attacked. Cole gives Liam time to get out and is shot in the neck. He fights very hard until he flames out completely. Personality Cole's true personality was very guarded and also extremely hard to assess. During his time throughout the books, he was seen as a guy who put off a lot of "macho bravado." He was a charmer as well. His faux confidence led Ruby to try to delve deep and try to understand why he was so guarded. In reality, his abilities scared him and he let them control him. He was always terrified but he knew that all the psi kids needed someone strong to look up to so he pretended he was someone he was not. Cole, all in all, was a lovely character. He deeply cared for everyone and wanted to protect them at all costs (like Ruby). Cole was finally coming to terms with his ability and tells people his secret, only to die less than a day later. He never had a chance. Physical Description Cole is described as tall, a few inches taller than Liam, his brother, with close-cropped hair and bright blue eyes, and a noticeable Southern accent. Relationships Liam Stewart He and his brother, Liam have a very strained relationship. They really wanted to have a normal relationship but could never see eye to eye. In spite of that, Liam is completely shocked and saddened when he dies. Especially because he finally found out the reason behind Cole's secretive behavior less than a day before he died. Hence, Cole's death devastates Liam. Ruby Daly Ruby and Cole relate to each other as both of them have similar and extremely strong powers. Through the course of the series, they begin to trust each other and soon become best friends. Cole's words of encouragement and bravery come back to Ruby in one of her most difficult moments and act as a guiding light. Ruby keeps his dream alive by helping other kids like Cole. Category:Characters Category:Reds